Two Lone, Black Doves
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Psychoshipping. Marik had quite wearied of mortal life in such a short amount of time, not to mention being told repeatedly that he needs a hobby. When meeting Bakura in the museum, he is offered a delightful alternative...


DIS: Mmm, I usually prefer citronshipping, but wanted to try my hand at psychoshipping. I'll save y'all the confusion by keeping my inspiration under lock and key. Please read below and enjoy.

X

_Title: Two Lone, Black Doves_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: General/Romance_

_Summary: Psychoshipping. Marik had quite wearied of mortal life in such a short amount of time, not to mention being told repeatedly that he needs a hobby. When meeting Bakura in the museum, he is offered a delightful alternative... _

_Disclaimer: I do not, in fact, own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Marik/Bakura; Marik is Yami no Malik; Bakura is Yami no Bakura; one shot; yaoi; first attempt at this couple_

X

_Two Lone, Black Doves_

Marik Ishtar, once entrapped in the body of Malik Ishtar, was unhappy. It was a familiar emotion, one that he once clung to in order to find some purpose. If he did not, it would have been impossible for him to keep control of Malik's body. However, it had never truly been his own unhappiness that he clung to, but Malik's. It had been Malik's negative emotions that made him into being. It reasonably explained why he felt so terrible now that it was his own unhappiness he was experiencing and not another's. What made it worse was that he was not entirely sure _why_ he was unhappy.

There were several reasons why a normal mortal in his position might be unhappy. He had no friends, was completely alone, and was faced with nothing but resentment from those he had known before being expelled from Malik's body. He was bored and restless. He found that there were a great deal of things and people he hated. Furthermore, bordering on all these and other emotions was the distinct unhappiness that was causing him to become sullen and moody.

Nothing entertained him anymore. It was becoming rather wearying, being a mortal. Malik had noticed how listless he seemed and mildly told him that _mortals_ had hobbies. He refused to tell Marik what _his_ hobby was when asked. That had set him into a mood, so he went to the museum. Even though he was not, technically, even as old as Malik, the ancient items in the museum comforted him. Presently, he was in the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. He preferred Egypt over Domino, as long as they were not in the tombs. He supposed that came from the residual feelings of Malik's.

"Humph," he snorted, turning away from the exhibit. He paused, noticing there was a figure behind him in the reflection of one of the glass cases. He tilted his head slightly, recognizing the features of the evil spirit of the Sennen Ring. He let out a short laugh, questioning, "So they dared to give you a body of your own?" Although Bakura was recognizable, he was also different. He was dressed plainly in dark pants, a white shirt, and a black trench coat. His hair was short and the same colour as Marik's. His eyes, too, were a different colour, that of a gray blue. He looked as Egyptian as Marik, which was to be expected as he once was the thief of those sands. It was only expected that Marik would notice such differences, as he had paid close attention to the spirit while dueling him. An unnatural mind was bound to have unnatural sexual tastes. Marik's veered rather sharply towards men. He vaguely wondered if it was the same for Bakura.

"I gave them no choice," Bakura responded with a grin. It was quite deranged. In this Marik was not disappointed. He would have been put out if the spirit had turned out to be a duplicate of his lesser half. Indeed, he might have unleashed his presently unwholesome mood on Bakura. "I am more surprised that they gave _you_ a body. How is mortality treating you, Marik?"

He turned, giving a smile that matched Bakura's. "Just as I would have treated it."

Bakura had a rule about museums: he remained out of them. He abhorred looking at incorrect facts and figures about the ancient artifacts of Egypt, much less seeing that some of the objects he had especially hidden were found. In fact, he disliked seeing any history about Egypt. It made him reminisce and become bitter. He was not interested in either thing. If there was one thing he disliked about his body, it was the too-mortal emotions.

He had been more than a bit annoyed that Marik chose to go to the Ancient Egypt exhibit. He had caught a glimpse of the male entering the museum and found that strange enough, so he followed him. Beyond that, he had always been interested in the male, far more than he was in Malik now that his once-evil partner chose to start friendships with Yuugi and his friends, of all the people. Marik clearly had not lost his personality in receiving his body. He suspected he was suffering from the mortal emotions, as well. It was likely harder for him, since he was born from negative emotions. Marik knew nothing of mortality, while Bakura had once been a mortal and had gone through it all before.

Bakura made a quick assessment of the male opposing him. It gave him a tiny thrill of delight, seeing that his body had not changed, either. Marik was dressed for cool weather in all black: a long-sleeved turtleneck, an anchor jacket, and black pants. His expression, Bakura noted, matched his clothing. He did not seem at all in a pleasant mood. That would make for interesting conversation.

His eyes flickered to the exhibits grimly. "What exactly are you doing in the museum, Marik? I can see nothing of interest to you. After all, you were not born as most yamis are." He glanced to Marik. There was an unfathomable expression on his face, one Bakura could not read. "Eh?"

"Perhaps I should ask you the same question." Marik tucked his hands in his coat, striding forward smoothly. Bakura stepped as he did. He never forgot who had sent him to the Shadow Realm. Even though neither of them held a Sennen Item, they were both dangerous. Bakura knew that and he suspected Marik did, as well. "Come to remember the good days?" He laughed darkly. "Or were you coming to steal something? I can see you being as mindless as to use your old methods in order to get through modern technology." He smirked at Bakura's irritated expression. "I do enjoy causing that expression." He paused in his walking, causing the latter to halt. Once again, his head slid to the side in a thoughtful gesture. "I do not think many other people can annoy you so easily, Bakura."

"Don't flatter yourself," Bakura grunted, "I was in this mood before I came here." It was a lie and they both knew it to be one. Marik's comments could have been made by anyone else and he would never have given a damn. He was unsure why it grated on his nerves to hear it from Marik.

"I am sure you were," was the sarcastic response Bakura received.

Marik's eyes passed Bakura to slide to the glass case again with all the jewels and stone carvings with hieroglyphs. He could read the hieroglyphs perfectly because of the knowledge that had been transferred from Malik to him. It was strange, some of the things he knew. He did not get any of Malik's habits or gestures or likes and dislikes. Some feelings he received from him, most pertaining to his childhood when Marik was born, but it was mostly knowledge and memories. He suspected Malik had gotten some memories of his own from the Battle City finals.

"Many of the things the mortals have concluded about these artifacts or certain events in history are incorrect," Bakura remarked, turning slightly to look at the case. "I hate coming into a museum and seeing the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. There is an entire gap in history where Atemu's reign should have been. Not once have the Shadow Games been mentioned, nor the Sennen Items. I imagine Shadii made it so that the Items were not widely known. Everyone would be searching for them and trying to get their hands on them."

"Only in the ancient scriptures can you find information about Atemu and the Sennen Items," Marik stated in a bored tone. "Malik's family had possession of those and the two Sennen Items. I destroyed the scriptures, and Shadii has now locked up the Items. There is now nothing but memories. I find that a mortal's life is boring."

Bakura chuckled, saying, "You need a hobby, fool." Marik's heavy, lavender eyes slid to Bakura mildly. He was beginning to become tired of hearing about hobbies. Isis mentioned it often, likely to get him out of the house and away from her. However, there was nothing he _liked_. He hated _everything_.

"What is your hobby, then?"

"I haven't begun it yet," Bakura replied, smirking almost suggestively. One of Marik's eyebrows rose in question. Why did that smirk make him restless? "It could develop into your hobby." Marik eyed Bakura carefully and then slowly, a leer formed on his lips as he caught sight on the tightness of Bakura's pants. It amused him to know that another of the most malicious characters in Domino happened to be homosexual, too. He wondered if this was common or if it was only them. He decided to consider over that another time.

"It is a possibility," he slyly agreed, "but I am a sadistic soul. I could hardly claim to be interested if it intends to the normal kind of events. I will be very bored. If I wanted to be bored, I could do nothing as I usually do." Bakura laughed, appearing as pleased as Marik had a moment ago. He had come into the museum with nothing but conversing in mind and somehow it had changed into something entirely differently. Secretly, ever since he had heard of Marik's return, he had wanted to meet up with him and either persuade him to change his sexuality or discover that his was the same as his own. His rather boring day was concluding rather interestingly.

"Be clear of one thing, Marik," he drawled, "I am as sadistic a soul as you." Once again, Marik tilted his head in that curious manner he had. There was a greedy look in his eyes as he surveyed the ex-thief for the second time that night. Bakura felt a thrill at being devoured so thoroughly with a mere gaze. When Marik's eyes touched his, he appeared to be satisfied with what he had seen. Bakura didn't think he was going to speak at first. At last, Marik's mouth tilted in a familiar, not-so-sane smirk.

"Where shall we begin?"

_Finis_

X

DIS: I like to make them short first so that I can get a feel of things. This is an interesting couple. I think I shall have to do another one sometime. Please leave a review, telling me how I did! I'm just a beginner in yaoi fics, so I would appreciate some feedback. Ciao!


End file.
